hextopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hextopia Wiki
Welcome to the Hextopia Wiki A great Minecraft server where you can do many things. Fishing, farming, building, crafting, fighting, slapping, mining, flying , and so much more! Grab your pickaxe and go find the many legends of Hextopia! many to be explored, So go and make me proud! Be shure to travel through time and do epic PVP battles to the death in your visit! Dont forget to contribute to the Wiki, we need the best and the coolest! What is Minecraft? Minecraft is a sandbox indie video game written in Java originally created by Markus "Notch" Persson, and now by his company Mojang AB. It is heavily inspired by Infiniminer. From its creation, Minecraft was developed almost exclusively by Notch until Jens "Jeb" Bergensten started working with him, and has since become head of its development. It features music by Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld and paintings by Kristoffer Zetterstrand. Initially released as what is now known as Minecraft Classic on May 17, 2009, the game was released as Minecraft 1.0 on November 18, 2011. Since its release, Minecraft has expanded to mobile devices and consoles. Minecraft focuses on allowing the player to explore, interact with, and modify a dynamically-generated map made of one-cubic-meter-sized blocks. In addition to blocks, the environment features plants, mobs, and items. Some activities in the game include mining for ore, fighting hostile mobs, and crafting new blocks and tools by gathering various resources found in the game. The game's open-ended model allows players to create structures, creations and artwork on various multiplayer servers or their own single player maps. Other features include redstone circuits for logic computations and remote actions, minecarts and tracks, and a mysterious underworld called the Nether. Ultimately, the completely optional goal of the game is to travel to an alternate dimension called the End, and defeat the Ender Dragon. What kind of server is this? This type of server typically falls either into the Adventure or Survival categories, with the exception that Player-versus-Player (PvP) combat is allowed or encouraged in tandem with Player-versus-Environment (PvE) combat. Griefing is usually not allowed unless stated otherwise.This type of server is modified to introduce a currency system, usually in an intangible form. Players trade in this currency to obtain resources, or hoard it in an attempt to be the wealthiest person on the server.A middle ground between survival and creative servers, this type of server requires players to gather certain materials in the traditional way, but allows them to use infinite amounts of other materials, usually common materials like wood, stone, sand, and other plentiful resources. This type of server encourages or requires players to assume the role of their character. Usually this means that there is a system in place which allows the player's ingame character to be customized, frequently by assuming species, social ranks, superhuman abilities, and the like. These servers frequently use plugins to provide players with special powers in exchange for choosing a player class, species, etc. They also are usually set in medieval times. Category:Browse